


Rough Day

by lilrenthefox



Category: The Girl Next Door (2004)
Genre: Choking, Dominant, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrenthefox/pseuds/lilrenthefox
Summary: This is the result of a request from PixleRelish who has had a rough week.  I hope this is a good distraction for you, and that life stops treating you so rough.  *hugs*
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Rough Day

You’ve been waiting all day for Kelly. You had today off work, nothing to do but clean the house and try to keep your hands from dipping into your sweats before he got home. Somehow he always knew when you’d gotten off without him, sometimes it turned him on and he’d pick you up with a leg over each of his shoulders and bury his face between your legs. You stopped wearing panties around the house, his appetite for sex was insane and you was more than willing to try and sate him.  
Today you had cleaned the house, cooked one of his favorite meals, and lounged on the couch reading. Your breath hitched as keys jingled in the lock. He almost slammed the door behind him on his way in. Must have been a rough day.  
“Hey sweetheart,” you prance down the hallway to greet him with a kiss.  
Kelly tossed his keys on the table next to the door, but instead of a kiss you’re met with a hand on your throat as he backs you into the wall. The kiss was hard and urgent, lips devouring yours almost angrily. “I told that bitch a thousand times, I should have to teach her how to fuck…”  
“Rough day?” you say breathlessly.  
“All she has to do is act natural, the scene’s about a whore who gets more than she bargained for,” Kelly still has one hand on your throat while the other slides down your stomach. A small whimper escapes your lips as he rubs you through the fabric.  
“Did you bring work home?” you ask.  
“I sure did,” Kelly circles your sweet spot, knowing that his teasing will drive you crazy. “Wanna show me how the actress is supposed to play out the scene?”  
“How bad do you want me to be?” you ask, breathless.  
“Up to you, the naughtier you are the rougher I’ll get,” he presses directly on your clit.  
“What if I don’t want to?” you smile seductively, instantly falling into character.  
“Then I’ll make you,” a devilish smile plays on his lips. His hand leaves you wanting as he drags you to the bedroom. “Strip and lay down.”  
“And if I don’t want to?”  
The fire behind his eyes is lustful as he grabs your hips and pulls you against his body. “Then I’ll make you,” grabbing the hem of your shirt, he pulls it over your head and twists it around your wrists. His other hand cups the small of your back as he falls onto the bed with you. Kisses trail down your neck, followed by nibbles, before finally sinking his teeth into your shoulder. Your moan excites him and he bites harder, ensuring he leaves his mark on you. He withdraws, staring into your eyes as he says, “Don’t move.” He stands, pulling his shirt over his head, and flexes knowing what that does to you. He runs his hands down his chest until he reaches his belt. Unbuckling the buckle, he slides the waistband low onto his hips. He sees your chest rising and falling as your excitement builds. “Oh, no, baby doll,” he purrs. “You’ve been bratty, come suck my dick.”  
You slide to your knees as he pulls his cock from his boxers. He’s half hard already and rubs it on your cheeks before grabbing a handful of your hair as you open your mouth to him. Despite working all day, he smells of body wash and a hint of aftershave. The hair is soft and well-groomed as it tickles your nose and chin. You reach up and fondle his balls, earning a groan from him as he thrusts hard into your mouth. He’s big, taking him fully is no easy task, but you’ve been working on it and you’re almost there. “You’d better keep your hands where I can feel them,” he orders. “I decide when you come.”  
A small noise in the back of your throat consents an agreement. He looks down, wanting eye contact as you deep throat him. Your other hand is on his thigh for balance, his muscles flexing beneath your fingers. He licks his lips and his jaw slides sideways, signs that he’s getting close, and he pulls you off of him. “Lay down, now.”  
You decide to obey, and lay down on the bed. He gets on top of you, erection pressing into your stomach as he kisses you. “You wet?” he asks.  
“Uh huh,” you nod.  
He moves down your body, flicking his tongue over each nipple individually before leaving a trail down to your sweatpants. “Let’s find out how much you want me,” he slides your pants off as you lift your hips. Today must have been really rough on him, usually he buries his face between your legs and twirls circles with this tongue; but today his tongue tickles your outer lips. You shudder as he gets closer to your clit, but he holds your hips down and denies you. Taking his time, his tongue trails every inch of your sex—missing the only place you really need it. It dips inside of you, tasting your arousal for him. By now you’re desperately trying to keep still. Long slow laps from your opening finally make their way to your sweet spot. His eyes lock with yours and you want to come more than you want to breathe. He continues his maddeningly slow assault as your body heaves and shudders. “Close your eyes,” his breath cool against your burning skin.  
He finally sucks on your clit and your body convulses, back arching and hands going to that gorgeous hair to try and keep him in place. Just as you’re about to ride the wave into heaven he moves. With your eyes closed you have no idea what he’s doing and the want to open them is urgent…until he buries himself inside of you. The sudden fullness makes your eyes snap open to see him grinning over you. His hand pins both of your wrists above your head, lips on yours to stifle your screams as he rolls his hips into you just the way he knows you like. He’s practically slamming into you when his other hand goes to your throat, his eyes question you before he applies any pressure.  
You nod and his hand tightens. You lift your chin as your back arches again. “This is what she should have done,” he pants. “I know I can always count on you though, my dirty little slut.”  
“Yes sir,” you manage between struggled breaths.  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Kelly increases the pace, he’s close and can’t stop. His hips buck and his body trembles and his cock jumps inside of you as he climaxes. He collapses on top of you, bodies glistening with sweat. “I love you, baby doll.”  
“I love you too,” you say softly into his ear.  
He pulls out of you and gathers you into his arms. Running a bath with his free hand he kisses you as he sits on the edge of the tub. “Time to get you clean,” you slide into the water with him as he wraps around you. Your head falls onto his shoulder as he runs the wash cloth over your body.  
When he’s finished you return the favor, massaging the tension of the day away. Neither of you bother with clothes as you return to bed, limbs tangling together as you snuggle. He touches his nose to yours, “You always know how to make my day.”  
“I’m whatever you need me to be,” you whisper before kissing him lightly.


End file.
